killertomatoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Tomato
The killer tomatoes are one of the main villains of the Killer Tomatoes franchise. The smaller killer tomatoes are cherry tomatoes, while the bigger ones are tomatoes. There's also a third species of Killer Tomatoes, Piranha Killer Tomato, which is a fusion of a piranha and a tomato, but they only appear in the animated series. In the first film, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, their origin is unknown, while in the games, animated series and the other three films, the Killer Tomatoes are creations of a mad scientist. Appearance Attack of the Killer Tomatoes The first generation killer tomatoes look like normal tomatoes. They do not have anything modified, added or removed in their design. The cherry killer tomatoes are small, while other killer tomatoes are bigger, human-sized, less than that or even more than that. Return of the Killer Tomatoes! TBA Killer Tomatoes Strike Back! TBA Killer Tomatoes Eat France! TBA History Attack of the Killer Tomatoes A woman found a tomato moving in her garbage disposal. The tomato jumped out of the garbage disposal, attacked the woman and killed her. After that, a police officer came, and he realized that the so called blood on the dead body is actually tomato juice. Military was fighting the tomatoes, when a helicopter crashed, the tomatoes were shown to be able to fly vehicles. A plane later almost hits the soldiers. A large group of teenagers were swimming. Killer tomatoes got into the water and attacked the teenagers. Other teenagers heard screaming, so they jumped into the water imediatelly, and they all got killed by the killer tomatoes. After that, a motorcyclist fell off his motorcycle. He was lying down as suddenly a tomato rolled down to him. A woman came to see how's the mororcyclist, but she saw the killer tomato killing the motorcyclist. A scientist later discovered that the tomatoes they have seen are just cherry tomatoes, so that means they should expect much bigger ones. Right after the scientist said that, a giant tomato attacks a woman in a shopping mall. Then Gretta Attenbaum got attacked by the smaller killer tomatoes, and then got killed by a giant tomato. Tanks and soliders have been brought to a city to fight off the killer tomatoes. After a long battle, the tomatoes were presumably defeated in that part of the city and many people went missing. Dixon, following a trail of tomato juice he found, leads him to a killer tomato. The tomato was chasing Dixon, as Dixon entered a building and then entered a random room. The tomato was going to jump on Dixon, but it fell out of an open window. The tomatoes were then brought to a stadium where Dixon played a song titled Puberty Love, which was shown to really work against the tomatoes. The song caused the tomatoes to reduce in size back normal, allowing the people to squash them by stomping on them. Fairchild was cornered by a giant tomato with earmuffs, so it cannot hear the music. Dixon saves her by showing the tomato the sheet music of Pubertly Love. The tomato reduced in size, and the killer tomatoes were defeated. Category:Killer Tomatoes Category:Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (film) Category:Killer Tomatoes Eat France! Category:Return of the Killer Tomatoes! Category:Killer Tomatoes Strike Back! Category:Villains